GREGOR THE OVERLANDER AND THE PROPHECY OF FATE
by OverlanderGregor
Summary: A year after Gregor left the Underland he finds its almost his birthday, and more than anything he wants to go back to Regalia. But when Gregor's mom refuses to let him go back, he decides it would be best to run away. When Gregor arrives he sees his old friends, and new ones too, but when a new prophecy room is found and "THE PROPHECY OF FATE" He finds he must go on a quest.


GREGOR THE OVERLANDER AND THE PROPHECY OF FATE

CHAPTER 1

Gregor's head snapped from his pillow as he awakened from another nightmare. He'd been having them ever since they'd gotten back from the underland the last time. He'd been falling, falling, seeing the sharp rocks at the bottom, then, BAM! He would hit the rocks knowing Ares wouldn't be there to catch him. And Ares, oh poor Ares. He had died in the final fight with Pearlpelt, the giant white rat known as the Bane. He remembered those final moments so clearly. Teeth, neck, sword, heart, it was as if they had just happened moments ago. But they hadn't. They'd left the underland a year ago. His friends from the underland constantly flowed through his dreams. Oh, how he longed to go back, to return to the underland, to Regalia. He missed his friends so terribly. Howard, Mareth, Vikus, Temp, Aurora, Dulcet, Hazard, and most of all, Luxa. Luxa, the strong, witty, determined, twelve year old queen of Regalia. No, thirteen, it had been a year since they'd seen each other, and the last time he'd seen her she had been twelve.

Knowing dwelling on it would do no good, he got up, changed into a long sleeved shirt and pants, and headed for the kitchen.

CHAPTER 2

Boots, Gregor's three year old sister, was happily munching on a biscuit with jelly on it. His dad must have gotten up early. And to his surprise, Gregor found his dad, his mostly bed ridden, sick, dad, whistling! "Wow, dad, you seem happy!" exclaimed Gregor. "Gregor I feel alot better than usual." said his dad. "Is mom awake?" asked Gregor. "No she's still asleep, Gregor." said Lizzie. For some reason that changed Gregor's mood. He didn't know why, but it just, did. Lizzie's face suddenly brightened, and, for some strange reason, whispered something in their dad's ear. He gave them an odd look, but was too tired to pursue it. It was Saturday so, as always, Gregor headed over to Mrs. Cormaci's apartment. As soon as he got to the door it opened and all the wonderful smells of Mrs. Cormaci's kitchen rushed to meet his nose. Mrs. Cormaci greeted him, and sat him down at the table. She gave him two pieces of french toast, perfectly bathed in syrup, six strips of thick bacon, and a huge glass of cold milk. After breakfast, Gregor helped clean her closet, and rearrange the furniture in here living room. When they were almost finished she said he could come back tomorrow and help finish. She seemed very tired. Before he got to the door she stopped him. "Where do you think your going, mister?" she said jokingly. To be honest he had thought he was finished, what did she want now? "What?" he asked sheepishly. "Well aren't you gonna sit down?" she asked. "Ok" he answered quickly, and sat down. "So are you excited about your birthday?" she asked. HIS BIRTHDAY! He had completely forgotten about it! "So what do you want for your birthday, mister?" she asked not even waiting for an answer to her first question. "I-I don't know." he lied. OF COURSE HE KNEW WHAT HE WANTED! He wanted more than anything, to go back to the underland! To Regalia! "Oh come on Gregor, EVERYONE wants SOMETHING for their birthday." said Mrs. Cormaci. "Now come on, Gregor, what do you want?" "I...Really..Don't..Know…" "Well, ok then, Gregor I'm not forcing you to tell me. You can go...OH WAIT!" He was almost out the door, deep in thought. She never sent Gregor out the door without his money, and something from her kitchen. "See you later, Gregor." "Bye Mrs. Cormaci."

CHAPTER 3

Gregor shot straight to his apartment! He couldn't take it anymore! He HAD to somehow get to the Underland. But first he had to see how long it was till his birthday. When he got to his apartment he set down the casserole Mrs. Cormaci had given them and headed for the calendar. PERFECT! One week. He went to his room, and started packing, so he would be ready. First he packed a rope, his other pair of shoes, extra shirt and pants, and he no longer needed flashlights, because of his new-found skill of echolocation. He slid the pack under his bed and tried to think of a way to convince his mom to let him go. Never mind, she would never let him go. "Might as well get started on unpacking." he thought. But he remembered the faces of his friends, of Luxa, and decided it was better to at least give it a try. So he headed to the living room to somehow ask his mom, "she should be up by now." he thought. He got to the living room, "Here it goes." he thought, "Hey mom…" he started. "She's gone Gregor, your mom's at work." said his dad. Gregor thought about asking his dad but it didn't matter what his dad said if his mom said no, Gregor just wasn't going. Or was he? He turned and made his way to his room. His idea would never work. Would it? But Gregor knew that if his mom said no, what he was planning to do, would be openly defying her, and Gregor hated lying and disobeying his mom, but...But he had to, he just had to, couldn't she see that?

Apparently not. "NO GREGOR!" said his mom in frustration "But mom-" "NO GREGOR! NO!" "But mom it's his birthday…" put in Lizzie. "I know Lizzie" said his mom in a gentler tone, but still obviously frustrated. "Look mom-" "GREGOR! We will talk about this tomorrow!" "Ok everyone, bedtime." said his mom. Gregor went to his room, but didn't change his clothes. He hid his clothes that he was wearing under his sheets, good thing because his parents had just come into his room to say good night. After they left his dad poked his head in. "I'm sorry Gregor, your mom's just trying to do what's best for all of us. Night Gregor." "Night dad." said Gregor. His dad shut the door and went to his room. Gregor waited an hour, maybe two, then He sneaked to the laundry room with a note, he put it where he knew the underlanders would find it, and headed back to his room and fell asleep. The next morning he said he was taking a short walk, his dad reluctantly agreed to let him go. He checked to see if the underlanders had gotten his note. They had. That night after his parents said good night, he waited awhile, an hour, maybe two, it was time to execute his plan. Gregor changed back into his normal clothes and ripped off the sleeves, so it looked like a T-shirt. He put on his pack, sneaked out to the kitchen, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:

" _Sorry Mom, Dad, Lizzie, Boots, I have to go..._ He glanced up, thinking... _I owe my lives to the people down there, and they owe theirs to me. I couldn't leave them besides, I'm a rager with tons of scars all over me, I could never live up here like a normal person. I arranged a ride down. Please understand._

 _-Gregor"_

He put on his shoes and headed to the laundry room. "Here it goes." he thought. He opened the grate, took a deep breath, and jumped.

CHAPTER 4

The strange mist he had encountered several other times, was encircling him now. He was waiting for one of the bats to catch him, it was taking so long he started wondering if a bat was coming. And as if to prove him wrong, right at that moment one did. This bat, he had never seen before, it had a noticeable black streak on it's back, dark brown ears, and red-ish fur. "Greetings, Overlander." said the bat. Gregor could tell by the bats lower pitched purr that it was a male. " I am he known as Jay." "Nice to meet you, I'm Gregor." "Is your sister not accompanying us?" Asked Jay. "No." said Gregor. "This time it's just me." "Oh, I see." said the bat. "Let us go then." It took awhile but when Gregor saw the palace he knew he was here. "Regalia." said Gregor allowed. "Yes, it seems it has been quite some time since you have arrived here." "Yeah." said Gregor "Yeah it has." When they made it to the high halls Gregor was greeted almost immediately by, Bats, humans, even Dulcet was there "Oh Overlander" she exclaimed. "It has been so long-" she stopped "Did...you..not bring Boots?" "No, not this time, sorry, Dulcet." "It is ok, Overlander, it is still good to see you back." she gave him a kinda awkward hug, and walked away. "WOW" thought Gregor. "Wow. I'm really back." He knew exactly where he wanted to go first. The hospital. He really wanted to see if Vikus was recovering, maybe even walking around. When he arrived in Vikus' room, Vikus face brightened as soon as he saw Gregor, and apparently, he could speak now, well at least a little bit. "Gregor, returned!" said Vikus in a raspy voice. "Yep, I'm back Vikus." said Gregor who gave the old man a soft hug. "See you soon." He gave Vikus an encouraging look "I really am glad I'm back." said Gregor. And left the room. On his way out of the hospital, Howard spotted Gregor, and ran toward him, with a clipboard in his hand. "Overlander! You return!" "Yeah I'm back….Again." "Heh" "How do you return?" asked Howard. "Uh, it's, complicated…" "Oh, I understand, Gregor." Gregor gave him a short hug and walked away. He couldn't remember where Mareth was, so he asked a nearby guard. After getting lost, twice, he finally made it. "GREGOR you are back!" exclaimed Mareth who gave him a big bear hug. "Hey, man, how you doing?" asked Gregor. "Well, I am well." said Mareth "I believe we shall be dinning soon." "Great." said Gregor. "I'll meet you there." He left the room, and started thinking about where Luxa might be, when someone ran right into him. "GREGOR! It is TRUE! YOU HAVE RETURNED!" Said Luxa happily as she hugged him. "I heard you had returned but I did not believe it." "You really are here!" "Yeah, I'm here Luxa." said Gregor somewhat sheepishly, and with that, they kissed.

CHAPTER 5

"Wow, Luxa…" said Gregor. "What is it Gregor?" asked Luxa. "Nothing it's just-It's just, so great to be back!" "To be able to see you again." they both blushed. "And you to Gregor. You are much taller." said Luxa, still blushing. "Yeah, you to." they both giggled. "It is almost time to dine." said Luxa. And for the first time she noticed Boots wasn't with him. "Gregor, did you not bring Boots?" asked Luxa questioningly. "No, because, well, the thing is Luxa-" "Oh, it is time to dine." said Luxa excitedly. So they headed off to the dining room, where Gregor had two grilled fish, some fruit, that tasted kinda like the kind of fruit he had in the jungle, during the plague, and a mug of tea. It all tasted great, but his stomach felt panged. He had to tell someone he had run away. Not in a big public group like this, but, with just him and Luxa, and maybe Vikus, when he was better. After dinner he and Luxa lingered in the hall. He just had to tell her. "Look Luxa, what I was trying to say earlier was that my parents, my family they don't even know I'm down here." "What do you mean Gregor?" asked Luxa. "I mean-I mean that, I ran away."

The shock on Luxa's face spread as she realized what Gregor had done. "What? Why did you not tell me before?" asked Luxa. "I tried. But then it was time for dinner, and I didn't just want to say it in front of everyone, like, "Oh hey guys, by the way, I ran away from home, so you're cool with me staying here right?" I mean, really Luxa." "You know what they would have done, they probably would have forced me to go back! And-and I just can't go back ok Luxa? I just can't!" just then Vikus (Apparently well enough to be out of the hospital) walked up to them. "When are you to be leaving, Gregor?" asked Vikus. "I'm not Vikus." said Gregor flatly. "What do you mean, Gregor?" asked Vikus with a puzzled look. "He means he isn't going back. He ran away Vikus." said Luxa. The shock that had spread on Luxa's face had been nothing compared to what was playing out on Vikus' face at that moment. "Gregor-" said Vikus "Gregor, I am sorry, but-" "I'm not leaving, ok Vikus, I'm sorry, but I can't." "I cannot force you Gregor." said Vikus. "You may stay as long as you wish." said Vikus. "Thank's Vikus." "It is time to go to sleep, you two." said Vikus then he walked away. Gregor let Luxa lead him to his room, which was considerably close to her Royal suit. "Good night Gregor." said Luxa. "Night Luxa." said Gregor. Luxa kissed him on the cheek, and walked into her room. Gregor went to his room and saw that underlander clothes had been laid out on his bed. He changed, and went right to sleep.

CHAPTER 6

Gregor and Luxa were battling a pack of vicious looking rats. Gregor was trying the best he could, but the rager sensation would not come. Gregor was backed into a wall, huffing, "Can't...Keep...up…" Gregor coughed out. A rat lunged, knocking the sword out of his hand. Gregor's sword shattered into pieces at his feet. He didn't know what to do. He reached for Luxa. "NO!" screamed Gregor. But it was too late, the rat pack backed away. The Bane emerged from the shadows, and sank his teeth into her neck. "GREGOR!" she screamed. The Bane dropped her. Dead. She was gone, he couldn't save her. Suddenly Ares appeared next to her on the ground with the same bloody place on his neck he had, when he was killed by the Bane in that cave. "Gregor...Gregor" Ares whispered. "Why...Why didn't you save us…". "BECAUSE," bellowed the Bane. "Because, I won't let him…" With that, the Bane leaped for Gregor!

"NO!" Gregor woke up. Panting, wheezing for breath. "I-I couldn't save them…" Gregor thought. "Another nightmare." thought Gregor. This had to stop. The occurring nightmares, the rats, the blood, the gore, it all had to end. He noticed a new pair of underland clothes had been laid out for him. He changed into the shirt and pants and headed out the door. Just as he had gotten out of the room, Luxa emerged from her royal chamber. She still had a few years before she was to be queen of Regalia. Technically, she was already queen, but she still could not make all the decisions until she was sixteen, that was when it would all be official. She could not yet cast an immediate decision before running it by all the delegates that had been elected the last time Gregor had been there. "Morning, Luxa." said Gregor. "Good morning, Gregor. How was your rest?" asked Luxa. "It was ok." lied Gregor. "It is time for the morning meal." said Luxa. "Great! Breakfast!" said Gregor. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse!" said Gregor. Luxa gave him a strange look before realizing it was a joke, and smiling. At breakfast, Gregor had one of those sweet potato things, an eggish thing, and some sweet bread with honey. "So do you guys have beezs down here?" asked Gregor, gesturing to the honey. "Do you mean the Buzzers?" asked a little boy with black curls. WAIT. Black curls? The only person Gregor could think of with black curls down here was- "I believe so, Hazard." said Luxa with a smile. "Wow, Hazard, you look so much older!" said Gregor with a smile. "Yes, Hazard has done much growing since you-" Even the thought of Gregor leaving made Luxa look sad. "Are you ok?" asked Hazard with concern. "Excuse me said Luxa clearing her throat." "Yes. Yes, I am fine." said Luxa forcing a smile, blinking away her tears. "Gregor there is something I must show you." said Luxa, standing up. Gregor stood, and followed her to the prophecy room. "What are we doing here?" blurted Gregor. "I will show you." said Luxa quietly, before shutting the wooden door. "Look." said Luxa. Gregor couldn't believe his eyes, as Luxa pressed a blank square of the wall with her palm. It moved. Revealing a big entrance, big enough for three people, if they were on their knees. "What-" "Follow me." said Luxa, crawling through on her hands and knees. Gregor followed. Inside, was a stone room, a plane room with no- wait, there was something, it was a sentence, no, it was a whole room of sentences no, poems…Wait, not poems. PROPHECIES. "Oh no." thought Gregor. "Whats going on?" Gregor blurted out. "A secret prophecy room. A SECOND prophecy room." "See you this one?" said Luxa, as she pointed to a particular space on the wall. It read:

" _ **THE PROPHECY OF FATE**_ "

" _ **Revive the warrior, revive his heart, restore his blade though split apart,**_

 _ **Revive the Queen revive her heart, restore her fate that it may start,**_

 _ **Resurrect their love restore their hearts that now their love will never part, restore the kingdom, restore the land that it will not fall into evil hands, bind the monster bind it's light that it may not drain your life, now gain your strength that you may strive to save the underland save all light, Save the land of all those young and old, for the evil will not rest, the fate of all resides in a quest,**_

 _ **Revive the Warrior, revive his heart, restore his blade though split apart,**_

 _ **Revive the Queen revive her heart, restore her fate so it may start,**_

 _ **Resurrect their love restore their hearts that now their love will never part,**_

 _ **Restore the kingdom, restore the land that it will not fall into evil hands, bind the monster bind it's light that it may not drain your life, now gain your strength that you may strive to save the underland save all light, save the land of all those young and old in hand, for the evil will not rest, the fate of all resides in a quest."**_

"Wow." was all Gregor said. "Indeed." said Luxa. "What now?" asked Gregor.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Gregor asked. "I do not believe so." said

Luxa. "I think we should tell Vikus." said Gregor. "Agreed." Luxa sighed. "You

know, I had a feeling something like this would happen." said Gregor with an

awkward chuckle. They were almost out the wooden door of the first prophecy room, when it happened, A horn was being blown. Gregor had a sick feeling in

his stomach. "What does that mean?" asked Gregor almost yelling. Although,

Gregor was pretty sure he knew what it meant. "It means...We are under

attack."

CHAPTER 7

Gregor heard footsteps, running, shouting. "We must get protection." yelled Luxa. Gregor followed her out the door, and down to the room where they

had gotten their armor a year ago, and it was chaos. People everywhere were

being suited up for battle. Miravet was wipping a tape measure around him in

an instant. Miravet, Gregor had liked her instantly, not just because she

hadn't been willing to jump to do everything Solovet commanded, but because

she had been kinder to everyone, and certainly more affectionate towards

Luxa than Solovet had ever been. Miravet picked out The same silver armor she

had picked a year ago, before Solovet had chosen another, which Miravet didn't

exactly jump at, which was one of the reasons Gregor had liked her so much. "Change you quickly!" Miravet exclaimed, as she turned toward Luxa. When they were finished getting suited up, they headed out to the wall, which they had been on, before Gregor had his first confrontation with the Bane. The last time he had seen it was when Ares had been flying him away from the Bane. He had been bleeding, bleeding badly, and he had thought he was dying, fulfilling the prophecy, that he no-longer believed in, which reminded him why he was here. But something caught his eye. Apparently he and Luxa were a little late. There was no more fighting to be done. Because before them, laying out in the fields, were the bodies of underland soldiers. No sign of any other enemy on the field, except the bodies of the soldiers. But no matter how much Gregor wanted to ask what had happened, there was something more important that he had to tell Vikus. Vikus and Mareth were on the wall. Gregor wasn't sure he wanted to tell Mareth. To Gregor he thought it should only be shared with Vikus, and if he wanted to tell people, that was fine, Gregor just wasn't sure how the old man would want to share with people, and what people to share it with. "Vikus we need to talk." said Gregor, with urgency. "In privet." added Gregor. "Yes, we believe this is of privet matter." said Luxa. Mareth seemed to understand, he gave a nod and walked away. "Yes Gregor, what is it that troubles you?" asked Vikus, dark rings under his eyes. "There is the matter of new prophecies." said Luxa. Vikus suddenly looked more lively, and looked around, like they would do in one of those old spy movies. "Come." was all Vikus said as he hurried them into the palace and into an empty hall. "How know you of the prophecies?" asked Vikus, questioningly. "I stumbled upon them one evening, when I was examining the past prophecies. I noticed a rather empty area on the bottom corner of the wall, pressed my palm against it, it opened, I crawled through and discovered them." said Luxa without skipping a beat. Suddenly the prophecies didn't seem as important anymore, and Gregor couldn't help but ask what had happened to those soldiers. "What happened out there? To those soldiers I mean." asked Gregor, impatiently. "Ambush" said Vikus. "By who?" asked Gregor. The next words slapped Gregor in the face. "By rats." "What!?" exclaimed Gregor. "But I thought there was a treaty kind of thing! How could they attack us!" Gregor asked angrily. "Yes, but as you know, not all the gnawers wanted peace. This has been going on for quite some time." said Vikus. "How many were there?" asked Gregor. "Seven." said Vikus. "Seven." repeated Gregor. "How could SEVEN rats defeat THAT MANY soldiers?!" exclaimed Gregor. "We do not yet know." answered Vikus. "But I do believe that _THE PROPHECY OF FATE_ is upon us." said Vikus. "Come, then." said Vikus, waving them down the hall. Gregor and Luxa followed him to the prophecy room. It was somewhat hard for Vikus to crawl through the grate type area. Gregor and Luxa had to help him up after he got through. "Let us try and dissect this quickly before we have any more casualties." said Vikus. "Yes, let us." said Luxa. Those had been her first words after learning of the chillingly few amount of rats needed to defeat so many soldiers. "Before we get started, I want to ask, were you there, Vikus, when the rats attacked?" asked Gregor. "No, I was not." said Vikus. "Well, how'd you find out that seven rats had attacked? If you don't mind me asking." said Gregor. "I do not mind Gregor." said Vikus. "A dying soldier, told us before he died." said Vikus. "Oh." said Gregor. "Well then, I guess we should get started." said Gregor. "Yes." said Vikus. Gregor began: " _ **Revive the Warrior, revive his heart, restore his blade though split apart, Revive the Queen revive her heart, restore her fate that it may start, resurrect their love restore their hearts that now their love will never part, restore the kingdom, restore the land that it will not fall into evil hands, bind the monster bind it's light that it may not drain your life, now gain your strength that you may strive to save the underland save all light, save the land of all those young and old, for evil will not rest, the fate of all resides in a quest,**_

 _ **Revive the Warrior, revive his heart, restore his blade though split apart, Revive the Queen revive her heart restore her fate that it may start, resurrect their love restore their hearts that now their love will never part, restore the kingdom, restore the land that it will not fall into evil hands, bind the monster bind it's light that it may not drain your life, now gain your strength that you may strive to save the underland save all light, save the land of all young and old, for evil will not rest, the fate of all**_

 _ **resides in a quest."**_

There was silence for a while, then Vikus spoke up. "What think you of " _THE PROPHECY OF FATE"_? Asked Vikus. "Well-" said Gregor. "Well I think the first part about um, US is pretty clear" said Gregor, indicating himself and Luxa. They both blushed. "Lets move on." said Gregor clearing his throat. "So I'm guessing the part about restoring the kingdom is about getting Regalia back on its feet. And keeping it out of evils hands is keeping Regalia safe from the "evil" which I'm guessing is the rats." "Very good." said Vikus. "I believe we all need rest. We will decipher the rest in the morning." said Vikus. "Yes." said Luxa. A servant lead them to their rooms, and they both waited for him to leave. "Wow" said Gregor, with a yawn. "I didn't think I was this tired." said Gregor. "Yes, nor did I." said Luxa giving a yawn, then giggling. They lingered awhile before both of them leaned together and kissed. "See you in the morning." said Gregor, to Luxa, giving a stretch. "See you in the morning, Gregor." she gave his arm a touch and went into her chamber.


End file.
